The invention relates to a quick-lock nut for disc-like tools, such as circular saw blades or cutting wheels.
This type of quick-lock nut generates via the thread of the driving working spindle, the necessary axial force for reliable positive frictional locking of the disc-like tool. The quick-lock nut has clamping means for the purpose of axial clamping and release for quick assembly and disassembly of the quick-lock nut in the absence of a tool.
According to DE 3605821, a quick-lock nut has two leaf springs extending along the axis for generating a radial tension, the springs each biasing a semi-annular threaded segment. According to DE 3210448, a peripheral leaf spring extending along the axis radially biases two semi-annular threaded segments.
According to DE 10002263 a quick-lock nut for a disc-like tool has two leaf springs extending along the axis for generating a radial tension on radially displaceable expanding bodies. The expanding bodies displaceable between the threaded part and an axial stop are sensitive to fouling, which can block the gliding movement of the expanding bodies between the threaded part and the axial stop, such movement being necessary for clamping and release.